


The Stupid Purple Dragon

by Carpenterfan03



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpenterfan03/pseuds/Carpenterfan03
Summary: Evie is stuck waiting at the hospital after an accident involving her two year old sister Mal after she was hit by a car while going after her purple dragon Strawberry. It’s killing Evie not knowing whether or not her baby sister is okay as she just wants to be with her again.This is an old short story that I wrote long time ago for school. I was rereading it recently and realized it would make a good one shot for my Descendants fanfics, so I changed it up a little bit to fit.
Kudos: 5





	1. The Stupid Purple Dragon

Evie sat in the cafeteria of the hospital staring at the horrible white walls and the creepy

ceramic bust that made her feel even more uncomfortable than she had been before. She couldn’t believe they put a creepy ceramic bust in an already creepy hospital cafeteria. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying so much. She couldn’t believe she was here right now. 

Just a few hours ago she had been running around on the green grass chasing after her little sister Mal. The tiny girl had been laughing as she tried to get away from her sister, her tiny hand clutching onto the purple arm of her dragon. 

Everything had been fine until Mal lost her balance and a loud thud was heard. The fall caused her purple dragon to go flying into the street. Before Evie could stop her Mal had gone running into the street to get it just as a car had come barreling down the street. 

Evie sighed as the white walls of the cafeteria were making her anxious. She couldn’t stop bouncing her legs. She could barely relax. She just wanted news on her baby sister. The receptionist had told her it would be a while and made her go sit in the cafeteria. 

She claimed Evie needed to eat something. Evie just stared at the food on her plate moving her fork around in the pasta. How could she eat when she barely even knew if her sister was alive.

Her adorable baby sister was a couple of rooms away hooked up to a bunch of machines and fighting for her life. She couldn’t even be there with her to tell her it will be okay like she usually did whenever Mal cried or scrapped a knee. 

The tears were starting to run down again as she thought of the possibility of never getting to comfort her little sister when she cried or never getting to play silly games with her. She may never get to hug or tickle her sister ever again thanks to the driver and the stupid purple dragon Mal loved so dearly. 

That stupid purple dragon that was now sitting in the small red plastic chair next to her. The dragon had been completely fine. Evie couldn’t stop glaring at that dragon. She felt as though the dragon was mocking her. 

She just wanted to rip it apart and watch as the dragon went from a fluffy toy to a raggedy old ripped up piece of garbage. How it had been so unfair that her sister was dying but her stupid dragon was fine. 

She told Mal to leave the dragon at home but Mal just cried and gave her the puppy dog eyes that she could never resist. Evie hated that dragon if only Mal hadn’t have brought it to the park then Mal would be fine right now probably cuddled up with her watching Dragon Tales and Evie wouldn’t be stuck in a hospital cafeteria waiting to know the fate of her baby sister. 

She hated that driver too. The driver who decided that he was in too big of a hurry to stop and make sure the young two year old he just hit was okay. He just hit her and took off. Oh how she wants to just hurt this man and make him pay. 

The police claimed they are on it and she really hopes the police catch this man because she wants justice for what he did. What kind of person just hits a kid and leaves? Evie knew if Mal didn’t pull through this that man would be getting a nice trip to hell and she would be getting a trip back to the Isle, but she doesn’t care.

Evie is going to make this man pay for messing with her family and messing with a villain kid because Evie may act sweet, but if anyone messes with her family she won’t hesitate to destroy them. 

Evie groaned as she checked her phone; another hour had just passed by and yet she still has no news on Mal’s condition. Evie just quickly stood up and started to pace around. Sitting in those tiny red hospital cafeteria chairs were causing her more anxiety. 

Why had she not heard any news yet? She refreshed her phone hoping for a text or a call from the hospital receptionist about her sister, but sadly nothing. 

Just then her phone went off. Evie froze when It was text from the receptionist. They wanted to speak to her in a private room. Evie put her phone down and started to bawl. Those words were never good. 

Evie just quickly ran out of the cafeteria doors and ran to the waiting room where she was immediately escorted to a private room to talk.

The doctor with tears in her eyes just took a deep breath as she confirmed what Evie had been thinking. The hit was too much on Mal’s tiny toddler body. 

She was gone and it was all that stupid purple dragon’s fault. Evie grabbed the dragon and ripped it up as she continued to ball her eyes out and scream uncontrollably as she couldn’t believe this was happening.

She was never going to hug and cuddle Mal again. Evie felt like dying as her whole world had just died. Mal had been her pride and joy and without her Evie was feeling numb as if nothing in life mattered anymore. She was never going to see Mal grow up. 

That stupid purple dragon who had brought so much joy to Mal’s life had just ended it. It was over the driver that was about to see hell due to Evie’s complete anger and rage and the stupid purple dragon had won Mal was gone and she wasn’t coming back. 

Evie just looked up at the doctor still sobbing uncontrollably. “I wanna see her!” Evie screamed out making the doctor sigh. “Yes of course you can go in and say your goodbyes,” the doctor told Evie who started sobbing more at the words as she entered the hospital room.

Evie took one look at Mal’s tiny lifeless body and she lost it as she ran over to her and just hugged her close. “MAL PLEASE COME BACK TO ME! I CAN’T LOSE YOU! PLEASE MY LITTLE APPLE! I NEED YOU! MAL PLEASE! COME ON I’LL DO ANYTHING! PLEASE DON’T TAKE MY BABY FROM ME! I NEED HER!” Evie screamed out hysterically as she continued to sob and cry all over the toddler’s lifeless body.

Evie started to sob more when she heard the worst sound to ever exist as Mal’s heart monitor went flat causing Evie to lose it. “NO! NO! NO! YOU HAVE TO SAVE HER! DO SOMETHING! PLEASE DON’T LET HER DIE!” Evie screamed out hysterically as she refused to leave Mal’s side.

The doctors tried to drag Evie out, but she continued to kick and thrash until she finally got free and ran back over to the toddler hugging her close and sobbing again. “Please Mal! I need you! I love you so much. I can’t lose you,” Evie wailed out as she continued to cling to the toddler.

Evie froze when she felt a tiny hand on her face as she looked up to see the toddler smiling as she was wiping away Evie’s tears. “Mommy no cwy,” the small two year old told Evie, making Evie just look at the toddler in complete shock as she couldn’t tell if this was real or not.

She started to cry tears of joy though when Mal’s heart monitor started beeping again and the doctors ran over confirming that it was real.

Mal just looked up at Evie as she reached towards her in fear. “Mommy? Wew we,” the small girl asked Evie, making Evie just keep crying tears of joy as she hugged the toddler close to her in relief that Mal was going to be okay.

“We’re in the hospital sweetie. You had a little accident, but it’s okay now,” Evie told the toddler who smiled as she hugged onto Evie. “Otay mommy! Mommy I wob you!” The small girl told Evie, making her laugh as she hugged the toddler again just enjoying the fact that she could do it again.

“I love you too! Promise me you will never leave me again!” Evie told the toddler who laughed as she cuddled up with Evie. “I pomise mommy! An mommy wew Sawbewy,” the small girl told Evie, making her gasp as she remembered what she had done to Mal’s favorite toy when she thought Mal was gone forever.

“Oh um… about Strawberry. She’s just fine I’m gonna go get her real quickly okay,” Evie told the toddler who nodded as Evie quickly took Mal’s ripped up toy and sewed it back up being so grateful that she was good at sewing.

Once Evie finished sewing up the toy she just looked at it. “You win again stupid purple dragon! You better not hurt her again or it’ll be worse!” Evie threatened out to the purple dragon stuffed animal before walking back to the hospital and handing it back to the toddler who laughed as she hugged her favorite toy.

“Yay! Sawbewy! I wob you!” The small girl screamed out excitedly as she cuddled up with her dragon and Evie while they watched Dragon Tales in the hospital. It wasn’t the same as watching it at home, but at least they were still able to do it and Mal was okay. 

Evie had almost lost her baby girl and she would not let that happen again because Mal is her entire world and without her Evie is nothing. And not even a stupid purple dragon can take Mal away from her. 

  
  



	2. Don't Mess With Mama Bear's Cub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: This was originally going to be just a one shot, but Creator of Magic from fanfiction.net suggested having Evie get revenge on the driver and I realized I couldn’t pass up that idea, so I decided to make this a two shot instead. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you all thought. Also thank you to Creator of Magic for the idea.

“Mommy?” The small toddler called out to Evie making Evie look over at her in panic. “What’s wrong Mal! Are you okay!” Evie rambled out in fear as she had almost lost Mal and now she just couldn’t stop thinking of the worst.

Mal just giggled as she looked at Evie. “Mommy you siwy! I otay, bu mommy I wan dis ow,” the small girl told Evie as she pulled at the wires that were on her making Evie panic as she quickly pulled Mal’s hands down.

“No Mal you need those. They are to make sure that you stay okay because you had a pretty bad accident okay,” Evie told the toddler as she carefully pulled Mal’s tiny hands away from the wires, so she wouldn’t pull anything that she needed out.

The small girl just started crying as she didn’t like all the wires connected to her and she wanted them off. Especially the one from her nose as Mal was on a temporary feeding tube as her body was too weak to take in any food at the time and they didn’t want to risk anything after her flat lining earlier.

Evie just sighed as she hated seeing Mal like this, but she knew it could be worse. She could have lost Mal forever and all because of that stupid driver who Evie wanted to find so badly, so she could make him pay for all the pain, fear, and suffering that he caused for both Mal and Evie.

He almost killed her adorable, sweet, and innocent little baby girl. Evie couldn’t just let that monster get away with it. Evie’s thoughts of revenge were interrupted when the door barged open making Evie smile when she saw it was all her friends.

“Hey! You all came!” Evie called out as she hugged all of her friends just being happy to have some support during her hard time. “Of course Evie! Did you really think we wouldn’t come see our favorite little girl,” Audrey told Evie, making Evie smile seeing how many people cared enough to see Mal. 

“Yeah we just stopped to get her some stuff,” Carlos told Evie as he pulled out a bag with a bunch of toys, candy, and of course pacifiers that everyone had pitched in on making Mal’s tiny face light up with complete joy as she reached out for the bag.

“Yay!” The small toddler screamed out excitedly as she played with all the new presents that she got. “Did you really have to get her the pacifiers,” Evie asked a little annoyed by it, but not as much as she normally was.

“What the kid loves em,” Jay told Evie as he sat down by the now happy little girl who was enjoying all the attention and toys she was getting as she didn’t realize what could have happened to her.

Evie just sighed as she knew they were right and she should just be focusing on the fact that Mal was alive and okay right now not over something stupid like her having a pacifier. “Yeah you’re right. And I’m so glad that you’re all here. I was so scared I was going to lose her,” Evie told her friends as she started crying once Mal had fallen asleep from all the excitement.

“Of course Evie. And we were terrified too. She’s our baby vk,” Carlos told Evie making her laugh as she hugged Jay and Carlos. “Yeah she is and no one gets away with hurting our baby vk!” Jay told Evie once everyone else had gone home after spending time with Mal as they decided to give the core 4 their family time as they knew this was the hardest on them.

“I know! I wish I could find whoever did this and make them pay!” Evie told the others, making them nod in agreement. “Yeah! And make him pay VK style!” Carlos told Evie, making her smile as she started thinking about it.

“Oh yeah! We would make him wish he was never born! Because nobody messes with our little baby VK and gets away with it!” Jay screamed out making them all nod in agreement. “Yeah I know! And he almost made me lose my baby girl. I don’t know what I would do without her. She’s literally my everything without her I’m nothing,” Evie told the others sadly making all cry as they thought about it.

“I know me too! We would all be broken without her. She completes us. Without her we’re not the core 4,” Carlos told Evie and Jay who nodded as they all hugged each other just enjoying their family time.

“Wa bow me!” The small toddler screamed out once she woke up and saw all three of the teens hugging each other. They all stopped as they looked at the pouting little girl. “Of course Mal. How could we forget our baby VK,” Evie told the toddler, making her giggle as Evie sat Mal down in her lap and the others all sat on Evie’s other sides so they were all together.

“Is that better sweetie,” Evie asked the toddler who laid down on all of them making them all smile as they just enjoyed their family time all cuddled up together just knowing they were all safe and together. 

“EVIE GUESS WHAT! GUESS WHAT!” Carlos screamed out excitedly as he ran to Evie’s dorm a week later after Mal had recovered for the most part and they were back home. Evie just sighed as she held a finger to her mouth and pointed to the crib where the toddler was fast asleep in. 

“Shh. Keep it down Mal’s napping,” Evie told Carlos in a whisper making Carlos nod in understanding as he lowered his voice. “Okay, but Evie. They found him,” Carlos told Evie excitedly, making Evie put her homework down as she looked up at Carlos.

“Wait, they found him? As in the man that hit a toddler and ran!” Evie asked Carlos, making him nod. “Yeah Evie that guy! They found him!” Carlos told Evie excitedly, making Evie jump up in excitement as she hugged her little brother.

“YES! THEY FOUND HIM! HE CAN FINALLY GET HIS PUNISHMENT!” Evie screamed out excitedly making the toddler start crying from all the screaming. “Oh Mal I’m so sorry! Mommy is just excited,” Evie quickly told the toddler as she realized she was being way too loud and had woken the toddler from her nap after just telling Carlos to be quiet. 

Carlos just laughed as he looked at Evie deciding to mess with his big sister. “And you told me to be quiet,” Carlos told Evie, making her roll her eyes as she ruffled Carlos’ hair, making Carlos groan.

“Aw you’re so cute! Now here stay with Mal I’ll be back,” Evie told Carlos as she handed Mal over to Carlos and grabbed her keys and an apple. “Wait Evie where are you going!” Carlos screamed out as he watched Evie open the door.

Evie just smirked as she looked at Carlos. “I just have something I have to take care of. I’ll be back,” Evie told Carlos, making his eyes widen when he saw the apple. “EVIE! NO POISONING PEOPLE!” Carlos screamed out, but Evie was already gone. 

“Ugh! Mal I hope you know if your mommy goes to the Isle that makes me in charge! Because let’s face it Jay is useless,” Carlos told the toddler making her giggle as she hugged him.

“Cawos wob you,” the small toddler told Carlos, making his heart melt as he smiled. “Aw I love you too Mally!” Carlos told the toddler as he sat down and played with the small girl keeping her entertained.

While Carlos was watching Mal, Evie was making her way to the jail cell where that driver was. Evie smirked when she found the cell right away as she made her way to it. “Long time no see,” Evie told the man, making him look up at Evie in shock.

“Evie Queen to what do I owe this pleasure,” the man sarcastically told Evie, making Evie roll her eyes as she pulled out her sword and an apple. “You know what you did!” Evie threatened out making the man laugh.

“Oh you mean running that annoying brat over! I was doing everyone a favor!” The cruel man told Evie, making Evie lose it as she brought the sword up to the man’s throat. “SAY THAT AGAIN! I DARE YOU!” Evie threatened out as she pushed the sword deeper into the man’s throat, cutting him a little making the man laugh again as he wasn’t scared of Evie. 

“Oh please you’re too soft!” The man told Evie making her more angry as she was sick of everyone treating her like she was a soft little girl. Evie was a villain kid and yes she had done cruel things to survive.

Evie just smirked as she looked at the man. “Oh really?” Evie challenged out as she took the sword bringing it from his neck and pointing it at the man’s chest as she pushed in. “I can go all the way if you want to keep playing this game! No one gets away with hurting my baby girl!” Evie told the man in her venomous tone filling the man with fear as he realized Evie wasn’t playing.

“Dude you’re psycho!” The man screamed out making Evie laugh. “Thank you! And you deserve this! You tried to kill my baby! And you admitted to doing it on purpose! I’m going to make you suffer like you made my two year old suffer! And you will feel the fear that I did when I thought I had lost her forever!” Evie screamed out as she brought out the apple and held it up to the man.

“NOW EAT IT!” Evie screamed out making the man look at the terrifying teen as he started crying in fear and pain. “PLEASE DON’T DO THIS! I AM SO SORRY! I SHOULDN’T HAVE SAID THAT ABOUT YOUR KID! I’LL PAY FOR ALL THE MEDICAL BILLS JUST PLEASE DON’T KILL ME! I AM SO SORRY! I AM SO SORRY!” The man cried out in complete fear making Evie laugh as she released her hold on the sword and took a bite of the apple.

“Well that’s all I wanted to hear! Also this apple isn’t even poisonous, but you should have seen your face!” Evie told the man enjoying her revenge as she skipped out of the jail while eating the apple leaving the man covered in cuts, fear, and shock as he tried to process what just happened.

Once Evie got back home the small toddler got up from her spot on the floor as she ran to Evie. “Mommy” The small girl screamed out excitedly making Evie laugh as she hugged the toddler.

“Aw I love you so much Mal! And Carlos thanks for babysitting,” Evie told Carlos, making him laugh. “Yeah no problem, so um where did you go,” Carlos asked Evie who just shrugged. “Oh nowhere important,” Evie told Carlos just as the tv went off talking about a prisoner that was just found beaten up and mumbling something about a psycho lady with an apple.

Carlos just looked at Evie who immediately shut the tv off. “Evie did you,” Carlos began, but Evie quickly looked at him. “I’ll take you to get ice cream if you don’t say anything about this to anyone,” Evie quickly told Carlos, making him laugh.

“Deal!” Carlos quickly told Evie, making her laugh as she grabbed the diaper bag and her keys and followed after Carlos. 

  
  



	3. Be Careful What You Google

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I know I said that the last chapter would be the final one but I had someone that requested I do another part, so I decided to do one but two years later once the quints have all been introduced. Anyway this takes place two years later and this one will for sure be the final part. Anyway I hope you enjoy this and please let me know what you thought. 

“What are you doing,” Ava asked Lola and Tessa as she finished her school work for the day and came home to see Lolaand Tessa laughing as they were looking at Lola’s phone while Mal was sitting next to them and watching with them.

“Oh we were just googling people that we know,” Lola told Ava as she held the phone up making Ava’s eyes widen when she saw what Lola and Tessa were watching. “Stop watching that! That’s so embarrassing,” Ava told Lola and Tessa as she saw Lola and Tessa had found her youtube account for her fashion brand.

“No way! We’re just being supportive sisters,” Lola playfully told Ava, making Ava roll her eyes as she sat down by Lola, Tessa, and Mal and started googling Lola’s name wanting to get back at her. “Oh my gosh! What is this!” Ava told Lola as she held up her phone.

“Oh that! That was my first photography contest! Aww look how cute I looked with my new camera,” Lola told Ava, making Ava roll her eyes as she knew she wasn’t going to get to Lola. “It is pretty cool,” Ava told Lola, making her laugh.

“Yeah it is and honestly these videos are awesome! You can really see the work that you put into your designs. I find that amazing!” Lola told Ava, making her laugh as she looked at Lola.

“Thanks and yeah I do,” Ava told Lola, making them both laugh when the small girl got bored. “This is boring now! Oooh google Auntie April! Please! Please! Please!” The small four year old begged out making the two young adults laugh as they nodded.

“Alright April Dibrina let’s see what comes up,” Lola told Mal who laughed as she climbed over Lola trying to get a better view making Lola, Ava, and Tessa laugh. “Alright kid a little space,” Lola playfully told the four year old as she moved Mal off of her a little bit.

“But I wanna see! I wanna see! I wanna see!” The small girl whined out as she stood up on the couch almost falling over, but Ava caught her as she sat her down. “Mal please be careful. Lola will put it on the Tv,” Tessa told the small girl, making Lola nod as she air played her screen onto the Tv making the small girl look at the tv in awe.

“Woah! How did you do that!” The small girl screamed out in shock and awe making Ava and Lola laugh. “Magic!” Lola playfully told the small girl making her gasp as she looked at Lola. 

“Really!” Mal asked in amazement making Lola laugh as she couldn’t do it anymore. “No I just pressed this button here, but it would be cool if I could do it from magic,” Lola told the small girl, making her nod as she looked at the screen again.

“Okay let’s see! Blah blah blah broadway dancer blah blah blah oh wait! Here’s something interesting!” Lola told the other two as she found a video under April’s name that looked embarrassing and she immediately clicked on it.

“Whoa no way! That’s April! I knew she seemed familiar!” Ava exclaimed as she watched the video of April pushing Miss Zimmer off the stage. The same video that had gone viral and almost ruined April’s whole career. 

“Yeah I know right! I used to watch this video over and over again! I had no clue that it was our own sister! But now that I know that just makes this video even funnier!” Lola told Ava and Tessa who laughed in agreement.

“Yeah wow it’s actually crazy that we’ve all seen this video even before we even knew who she was to us,” Tessa told the others who laughed in agreement as they kept watching the video that was playing over and over again.

Mal just started giggling as well as she found the video absolutely hilarious. “Hehe! Auntie April is so funny! She made that old lady fall!” The small girl cried out happily as she continued to laugh at the video making Ava, Tessa, and Lola laugh as Mal started to reenact the video but adding dramatics to it.

“Okay what is Mal doing? How much sugar did you give her,” April asked as soon as she opened the door and entered the house as she saw the four year old laughing uncontrollably as she started acting stuff out.

Mal stopped though when she heard April as she pointed to the screen. “Auntie April! I was pretending to be you see!” The small girl told April as she pointed to the screen making April look up as her eyes widened.

“Turn this off now! I can’t believe you are watching this! And why would you show this to Mal! This video almost ruined my whole life!” April cried out making them laugh as they couldn’t help it.

“Oh come on admit it’s hilarious and Mal loves it!’ Lola told April, making the small girl laugh and nod her head. “Yeah! It’s so funny! You’re so funny Auntie April! She was like you can’t dance anymore and you were like yes I can and then you pushed her off the stage! See! See! It’s so funny!” The small girl screamed out excitedly as she continued to point to the tv and giggle.

“Mal it’s not funny! That one video almost ruined my whole life,” April told the small girl as she was so embarrassed that her sisters were watching that video of her. “It is too funny!” The young girl told April back as she jumped up and down on the couch.

“It’s not Mal. It’s embarrassing and mean. And stop jumping on the couch you’re gonna get hurt,” April told the four year old as she forced Mal to sit down making Mal huff as she sat down on the couch.

“Okay come on it’s just a video. And if it makes you feel any better we’ve been googling everyone not just you,” Tessa told April who nodded. “Okay well then google someone else now then,” April told the others, making them nod in agreement.

“Alright let’s do Mal next. We haven’t looked her up yet,” Lola told the others who nodded as Lola typed in Mal’s name into the google space bar. All four of the young adults just looked at the screen in complete shock as they looked at all the articles and videos that showed up as soon as they typed in Mal’s name.

“Holly!” All four of the young adults screamed out at the same time while the naive four year old who couldn’t read yet just looked at them all in confusion. “What happened,” Mal asked the others who were still in shock reading the articles that they didn’t hear the little girl making her upset.

“I said what happened!” The small girl screamed out in frustration as she was about to throw her dragon at them when the door opened as Evie entered, snapping them all out of their trance as they looked at Evie.

“Why are you all staring at me like that?” Evie asked her sisters in a mixture of confusion and nervousness as she didn’t understand what was going on. “Oh just the fact that you never told us about this!” All four of the quints told Evie at the same time as they pointed to the screen making Evie look up in confusion as her eyes widened in realization.

“Oh that,” Evie told the others casually as she put her purse down and sat down on the couch pulling the now sleeping little girl close to her as Mal had fallen asleep after realizing she wasn’t going to get the attention she wanted. “Oh that really is that all you’re going to say,” Ava asked Evie in disbelief at how chill Evie was acting about the information they had just read.

Evie just shrugged as she looked at the others. “Yeah I mean it happened two years ago everything is fine now,” Evie told the others as if what they had read wasn’t a big deal at all.

“I’m sorry what! Our baby sister almost died two years ago and you’re acting like it’s no big deal!” April screamed out in frustration as she couldn’t take how chill Evie was acting especially considering she had never even told them about it.

“Actually she flatlined, so technically she did die for about a minute before she miraculously came back. It was terrifying and the worst day of my entire life. She was labeled as a miracle baby after that because no one really knew what happened, but it’s a miracle that it did. Now can we please not talk about this? I would really rather not remember such a terrifying and tragic day of my life,” Evie told the others as she had tried to avoid talking about that day from two years ago, but unfortunately she was forced to.

“Wait what! How did that even happen though,” Tessa asked Evie who just sighed as she knew they weren't going to drop it.

“Okay fine since you all won’t drop it. It was about two years ago I took Mal to the park and I had told her to leave that stupid purple dragon at home, but as you know toddlers are stubborn and she threw a tantrum until I gave in. Anyway she accidentally dropped that stupid purple dragon in the street and before I could stop her she had gone running into the street after the toy just as a car was coming. Long story short the car hit her then took off, Mal was immediately rushed to the hospital, I freaked out, a few hours later I was told to say my goodbyes, then the flatline, and then finally the miracle where she came out okay and I became even more overprotective after that because I had almost lost her and I vowed to never let that happen again. Oh and I may or may not have totally attacked that driver and made him pay VK style,” Evie told the others, making them all cry as they looked at the small girl in sadness and shock as they had no clue that happened. 

“Oh my gosh. That’s horrible. Well I guess we can see why you’re so overprotective now,” Tessa told Evie who just nodded as she wiped away her tears. “Yeah, but everything is fine now and we’ve never had an incident like that since that day. I still completely despise that stupid purple dragon though because I blame her,” Evie told the others making them laugh a little as they watched the small girl who was sleeping cuddled up next to Evie with one arm on Evie while the other was on her dragon.

“Yeah well that makes two of us,” Lola told Evie making her laugh as they all started joining in as they all knew how much Mal loved that stupid purple dragon, but that stupid purple dragon had almost taken their baby sister away and nobody would ever get away with that not even some stupid purple dragon made of fabric and stuffing because Mal was their baby sister and they loved her with all their hearts and would never let anything or anyone harm her.

  
  



End file.
